Reba Brian
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: What Reba Hart's life would have been like if she would have married Brian Collins season 2 beau
1. Chapter 1

**Reba**

_Brian_

"Reba!" Reba hears Barbara Jean call from outside the house. _"Why oh why does she have to like ME?"_ Reba thought to herself. Just then Barbara Jean and Brock, her ex husband and his new wife enter with Henry; their 6 year old son.

"Dad!" Jake rushes down the stairs and hugs his dad and Henry.

"What about me Jakey?" Barbara Jean asks.

"I will tell you about-" Reba starts to say.

"Reba." Brian says in a warning tone. Reba just looks at him and Brock applauds.

"What?" Reba asks.

"He gave you a command and you listened to it."

"No I didn't."

"Ya kinda did mom." Cheyenne says.

"Cheyenne, shouldn't you go take care of your daughter." Reba asks sarcastically.

"Sorry mom; I am just telling the truth." Cheyenne says and Reba just glares at her.

"Come on Cheyenne. I don't like that look your mom is giving you." Van says truly scared.

"You better be scared Van, you live in my house." Reba says.

"And mine Reba." Brian says from behind her. He hugs her.

"Sorry Brian. It's all still so new. It's been my house for 6 years and when you came along I just didn't click over to sharing everything." She says with a sigh.

"Reba, you couldn't share when we were married." Brock says holding Barbara Jean's hand.

"Really? I think I shared you with Barbara Jean." Reba says with a fake smile.

"Ouch." Kyra says from the stairs.

"And where are you going Ms. Kyra?" Brian asks.

"My band is going to practice in the studio. Our CD comes out next week."

" That's cool Kyra." Cheyenne says.

"Don't make fun of me Cheyenne." Kyra says as she storms off.

"I wasn't making fun of her. Honestly mom." Cheyenne says.

"I know." Reba says as Brian sits on the couch next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cheyenne, why don't you and Van just leave us alone for a little while." Reba asks with a sigh.

"Uh, no way. You aren't going to be doing what I think you want to do on my couch." Cheyenne says defensively.

"First off, Cheyenne; it's MY couch, because it's my house; second of all I told you that married couples don't act like that." Reba says.

"Why not?" Brian asks with a smile. Reba just glares at him, "I'm sorry."

"Look Cheyenne, I am serious, if I don't get a break soon I am going to have a melt down. Please just go." Reba asks with tears in her eyes. Cheyenne gets this concerned look on her face.

"Mom, are you alright?" Cheyenne asks. Reba nods her head no.

"I don't know what it is. But something just isn't right." Reba says.

"Okay mom." Cheyenne and Van walk up the stairs.

"You know Reba, I think you did the right thing having Cheyenne and Van leave. They can be kind of annoying sometimes." Barbara Jean says. Reba just glares at Barbara Jean.

"My kids annoying? Have you EVER spent even 30 seconds with yourself!!!" Reba yells out. Then she gets this look on her face like something has hit her. She looks right at Brian.

"It's HER!" Reba says pointing at Barbara Jean.

"What? What'd I do?" Barbara Jean asks all innocently.

"Oh, I'm gonna show you what you've done!" Reba yells as she rushes towards her. Brian and Brock both jump up and grab Reba so she doesn't hurt Barbara Jean.

"Reba, calm down. Anger like this does nothing to help the situation. Just sit down." Brian says trying to ease her back down. Brian and Brock finally get her to sit down. When Barbara Jean opens her mouth to say something else Brock gives her "the look."

"Come on Barbara Jean, let's get Henry and go home. I am pretty sure I don't want to lose my wife to my ex wife." Brock says.

"Oh Brock, Reba would never hurt me." Barbara Jean says.

"Wanna bet?" Reba says through clenched teeth.

"Reba!" Brian says holding her by her shoulders."Be nice to Barbara Jean, although I wouldn't advice you guys to come back for a while."

"I wouldn't advise you to come back at all!" Reba hollers as they rush out the door. Brian finally lets go of Reba's shoulders and she falls onto his chest crying. "I don't know what's wrong Brian. I have never been like that with Barbara Jean before. I mean with everything she has done, yes I have been hateful; but never like I was just now." Reba says.

"Maybe there is something in your unconscious mind that your conscious mind won't let you express for her." Brian says.

"What do you think all of it could be? I thought I was over the loss of my ex husband." Reba says.

"You might not be all the way. You may have hidden feelings you didn't even know about. I think you may need some help Reba. I think that may be the only way to figure this out." Brian says holding her in his arms.

"If you feel that it will help me. Then I'll do it." Reba says with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know that this story has been completed for almost 7 months but for a special fan I am writing another chapter.**

Reba Collins was sitting outside a therapist office in Houston, Texas. The doctor peaks her head out the door.

"Ms. Collins? Are you ready?" She asks Reba. Reba picks up her purse and walks into the room.

"Look… First of all, I want to say that I don't know how much this is going to help me." Reba says. The doctor looks over her glasses.

"At least you are honest. Thank you for that." She says as she takes her glasses off and puts them in her lap. "Why are you here exactly if you feel that it won't work?"

"I tried to hurt my ex husband's new wife a few days ago, and my husband thinks that therapy will help me express what I can't express by myself." Reba replies with a sigh.

"That's very possible. So, why did you almost hurt your ex husband's wife?" The doctor asks.

"Well for starters, she said my children were annoying, when she is the annoying one. I mean Barbara Jean is a pain in the butt!" Reba hollers.

"For the sake of this story, let's not use names, and also let's start at the beginning." She responds.

"Okay, well it all started several years ago when my husband left me for his dental hygienist. I couldn't believe that he would do something that stupid. They were having a child together. That in itself made me furious, but I let it slide. Now she wants to be my best friend, and that confuses me." Reba starts to say.

"So you think that you are still in love with him and that's why you are attacking her because she has what you want?" The doctor asks confused.

"No, I am happily married to another man. This is why I am so confused. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to my marriage because of her. She just ripped it away from me. She took my family and didn't even care." Reba leans to put her head in her hands and just starts crying.

"I think we may have hit a nerve." The doctor says putting her hand on Reba's left shoulder. "You feel like she took away your ability to say goodbye? She didn't let you say goodbye to the life you had and now it's like she's living it, and still wants you to be a part of it?"

"Yeah. I think that might be some of it. I just don't know. I was violent with her today. I've never been violent with anybody in my whole life." Reba exclaims. **A/N: Don't laugh, it's for the sake of her therapy.**

"Well, Ms. Collins. I think that you should go to your ex husband and his new wife and tell them how you got cheated out of saying goodbye, and say goodbye and it will make you feel better."

"Really?" Reba asks.

"It should… But if it doesn't I have written you a prescription." The doctor says handing her a little piece of paper.

"Thanks." Reba takes the paper and walks out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

When Reba gets home Brian looks at the prescription the psychiatrist gave her.

"I don't think you should take this." Brian says.

"Why not?" Reba asks. "It was your idea for me to go anyway, and then they do something to try to help the problem and you don't want me to fix it?"

"I don't want you self-medicating yourself and acting like the problem doesn't even exist. She said that you could go talk to Brock and explain that you feel Barbara Jean took over what little bit of a life you did have as Mrs. Brock Hart and that she never gave you the chance to say good bye to your life and that's why you lash out at her." Brian states.

"Why did I just go pay $200 to a shrink if you are goin' to tell me the same thing that she did. But she prescribed this for me. The best thing that I can do now is to take the medicine and see what it can actually do to help me. If it doesn't work I will talk to Brock and Barbara Jean about how I feel. But you have met Brock; you know he doesn't do well with feelings and emotions. Especially when it has anything to do with me." Reba replies.

"Is it he has a hard time opening up to you, or you have a hard time opening up to him?" Brian asks looking into his beautiful red headed wife's eyes. She can't stare back into his gaze. When she looks away, he smiles.

"Maybe it is me. I've never been good at telling people how I feel. You of all people should know that." Reba replies looking at Brian. Brian walks over to where she sat down on the couch and wraps his arm around her.

"I know, that's why I'm asking you now to try and work out your problems with Brock. You aren't married to him anymore; maybe that will make things easier." Reba still can't look at him. Brian turns her and looks into her eyes where she can't look away. "Reba Nell Hart-Collins, I love you; but I can't keep living like this, and I would hate to ask you to keep living like this. I don't want you to fill this prescription until you've talked to Brock and at least tried to fix the situation."

"And if it doesn't work?" Reba starts to ask.

"If it doesn't work than I will let you medicate yourself as much as you want to act like the situation isn't there. You are a grown woman; I can't make you do anything. But I just think that you should talk to him. You were married for 20 years Reba. He is still your best friend. If you can't talk to him, I don't know who you can talk to." Brian says and then pauses. "Including me." Brian stands up and walks out of the living room leaving Reba sitting on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Reba sighs as she knocks on Brock's front door. Barbara Jean opens the door.

"Hello Reba." Barbara Jean says coldly with her arms crossed.

"Hello Barbara Jean." Reba replies. "Can I talk to Brock?"

"Well maybe he's just not here." Barbara Jean exclaims.

"Barbara Jean, I'm sorry about everything I've ever done to you and some of the mean things I've said; I would really like to talk to Brock." Reba states.

"Reba?" Brock calls out from behind Barbara Jean. Reba leans up on her tiptoes to see her ex-husband and best friend standing behind this really tall annoying person.

"Brock?" Reba questions.

"Come on in." Brock says. Barbara Jean scoffs.  
"I supposed you expect me to leave?" Barbara Jean asks.

"Oh baby, it's just for a little while." Brock says walking over to her rubbing her arms. Barbara Jean pouts.

"Barbara Jean, I want to talk to both of you." Reba replies.

"Really?" Brock and Barbara Jean ask in unison looking at her.

"Yes. Now come on, sit down." Reba says. They all sit down. Reba looks at Barbara Jean. "I was talking with both Brian and my psychiatrist today, and I think I figured out what's going on with me." Reba looks over towards Brock. "We've been best friends for 30 years. We were husband and wife for 20 of them. When we were going through our separation I thought that divorce was what I wanted. What we both wanted. I figured it would give me some piece and closure in my life, a way to say goodbye to our marriage. Then when you told me that Barbara Jean was pregnant and that you were marrying her, and we found out about Cheyenne; I didn't have the time to have that closure or the grieving process over the destruction of our marriage and I think that's why I've taken it out on Barbara Jean so hard. I was mad because of what she did, but I was angrier because I didn't get the closure I needed. I've been grieving for it and didn't even realize it." Reba stands up. Brock stands up too. She looks into his eyes. "I know we can't get back what we lost. You have a wife and a son that you love, I wouldn't ask you to give that up for anything in the world with knowing how much Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake mean to me, but I just wanted you to know, that I'm going to try and handle this the proper way."

"What do you mean the proper way?" Brock asks.

"I am going away for a while. I'm going somewhere that I can process my grief. I will be back as soon as I have handled this issue properly." Reba states.

"How long will you be gone?" Brock questions.

"I don't know." Reba responds. "I will be back as soon as I'm better." Reba stands up and walks over to the door.

"Come here." Brock hugs his best friend with tears in his eyes that fall into her red hair.

"I love you Brock. You've been my best friend for 30 years." Reba says. She opens the door and walks out closing the door behind her.

"I love you too Reba." Brock says putting his hand on the door.

**The End… **


End file.
